


bitten

by LunariDay



Series: Shared Reflections [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Biting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Love, Soulmate AU, Tsunderes tbh?, because I said so, rhaast has his own body for this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: even if he can't say i love you, he still admires rhaast with that same feeling
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: Shared Reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556371
Kudos: 87





	bitten

**Author's Note:**

> me, coming from the symbrock fandom, only to fall inlove with the idea of rhaast/kayn: yes  
> honestly, this is apart of my soulmate au (im working on the start uvu) where kayn has all of rhaast memories and vice versa ...  
> and rhaast, instead of being trapped away in his weapon, was sealed away sorta like syndra was.  
> anyways, this is just a small oneshot before i finish up that whole fic k?  
> if you want more on my idea, hmu on my tumbles @Lunariday

Rhaast is hard to the touch.

It only makes sense, with how his body has twisted and formed into something with sharp weapon. Kayn likes to drag his fingers across the coolness, it’s different than the bright hot hues that merge with the metals. The fleshier parts of Rhaast’s skin burn his palms, in a more pleasant action than any. Others may look upon Rhaast and tremor in fear, the twisted expressions of what could only be called as disgust-- but for Kayn, the sharp edges and roughness to the Darkin’s voice were only what furthered allured the shadow assassin to the other being.

To Kayn, Rhaast was, without a doubt, a handsome, powerful being; one that he could say he loved if not for the strange ache in his chest whenever he attempted to utter those words. He was afraid of coldness, that he would admit, his upbringing was not one of neglect or bitterness-- but being raised alongside assassin training, and Rhaast’s own past, left Kayn more unsure if they were _quite_ _ready_ for that slight of sweet affection. He would feel guilty, but he knows he loves Rhaast as Rhaast loves him, in their actions of touches, in gentle touches or the angle of their forms whilst killing in unison.

Around them, the nature of Ionia danced along with shadows and the flames of the fire before them, where the catch of a hog roast slowly; having traveled for only a day, Kayn had insisted upon _resting_ at the nearest village, but Rhaast had refused and, though they had argued briefly, Kayn reaches for Rhaast, while the moon strikes above the clouds and the air is pleasant against his body; the heat of the flames colder than the heat of Rhaast’s body. The Darkin leans into the action, not at all looking-- but _knowing_ , and Kayn has to resist the urge to grin. Fingers curl around the wrist of the other being, and it’s then Rhaast makes a noise, a questioning sound as his head turns to inspect the Shadow Assassin. 

“ **What.** ” Is uttered with no true venom, but amusement as his much larger hand turns, sliding to catch Kayn’s. The smooth talons excite the raven, have him inhaling sharply as he presses his thumb against the edge of Rhaast’s digits. The Darkin’s gaze remains focused on Kayn’s expression, the shift from void emotion to something softer. 

“I’m just _admiring_ you.” Kayn’s response earns him a laugh, something twisted in amusement and embarrassment. But Rhaast doesn’t pull his hand away, simply squeezes tighter.

“ **Disgusting.** ” Rhaast’s voice drops, rumbling low as his shoulder presses taut against Kayns, his fingers squeezing tighter around Kayn’s. “ **But appreciated.** ” Kayn laughs despite the threat of ‘ _bastard_ ’ itching to slip out, his free hand reaching up to drag across the strong jawline of his _soulmate_. There’s questioning in the Darkin’s gaze, but his head tilts, the sharps of his teeth graze across Kayn’s digits, mouth parting to bite down with a feral sound that excites the assassin. He inhales deeply, presses his chest against Rhaast’s as he pulls his hand back if to place it flat on Rhaast’s neck and, 

“How could I _not_ to show _devotion_ to a mighty warrior like you?” His voice is low, too sweet for the usual snarkiness Kayn shows. It’s why Rhaast laughs, why his demeanor shifts into something calmer, more lax as he twists his own hand through dark hair, tangling between talons whilst presses his mouth back against Kayn’s. It’s not like usual kissing, not that Kayn would have _known,_ before Rhaast he had not indulged himself in carnal lust, more focused on his studies, but now, when the Darkin tugs his hair, buries his face against the arc of his shoulder, Kayn feels heat swelling in his chest, spilling downward as his eyes slid shut.

Sure, Rhaast could think something was up, but this was one of the few times Kayn openly sought out the affection he craved. Perhaps it was the disagreement from earlier that made him demand the attention, but he would not admit it. 

Not when Rhaast emits a purr, a deep, rumbling sound that sends goosebumps dancing along Kayn’s spine; he spreads his fingers wider across Rhaast’s neck, pulling the Darkin in closer and for the moment, it’s just _them_ in a bubble. The purrs are consistent, should be soothing, but it only further heats his blood. Kayn wants nothing more than to settle himself over Rhaast’s lap, with the Darkin releasing his hand, wrapping around his waist, but his mouth twitches into a grin, his head tilts and he kisses the others jawline, to soon pull back. 

His hand presses onto the arm holding him, the bright of gold eyes staring up at crimson hues, a silent conversation, then, Kayn turns towards the fire and shifts away, his back slumped against Rhaast’s chest to earn a disgruntled noise.

“ _What_ ? Did you want something _more_ ?” Kayn taunts, reaching for the hog, the first touch burns, but he’s persistent, tearing off whatever piece he can, holding it up to say, “I’m sorry, I’m _starving_. I can’t really think on an empty stomach.” It’s a lie, stated haughtily as his shoulders rise and fall, all in action to make Rhaast _growl_ , it’s so _**feral**_ , further igniting that heat Kayn’s feeling in his chest. He bites into the meat, even if it burns his tongue. Just to get the Darkin to squeeze him, hold him _tighter._

“ **Liar.** ”

“ _This_ is what I get for saying nice things? Being called a _liar_? Rude.” Rhaast makes another sound, frustration but his mouth bites along his shoulder with sharp teeth, canines that dig themselves into his flesh. His heart speeds up, like this, he knows how fragile he is compared to this former Ascendant. But Rhaast never tears into his throat like he’s aiming to kill, _no,_ only soft bites of affection; even more, when his teeth dig in so deeply the pain only _feels_ good. 

It’s not _I love you,_ but it’s damned close anyways.


End file.
